Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information typically includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by a borehole, and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself In general, sensor-based data logging may occur during various oil field operations including drilling, openhole logging, well completion, treatment applications, or production.
Various types of sense techniques are available to collect downhole data. Some optical sense techniques are desirable, but require a broadband light source. Simply conveying broadband light to a remote location is problematic due to the bandwidth limitations of optical fibers. Further, use of a broadband light source in a downhole environment involves electronics that are prone to failure in the extreme environment. Hence, certain optical sense techniques are regarded as infeasible.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereof do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.